Mean Girls
by Heir Head
Summary: What happens when the Hogwarts boys go away for a week? The girls start a war of course. DP.


A/N This is my first Harry Potter Fan fiction so be nice. Not sure whether to make this a one shot or a short story but make your voice heard by hitting that reviewing. DRACO/PANSY xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy stepped off the broombus (a flying bus) back onto Hogwarts grounds. Thank God for that he didn't think he could spend another minute in the company of such idiots like Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. For a week he had been trapped in their company with no-one to keep him sane apart from his fellow Slytherins Blaise Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle and a few of his other close friends. Although he would never admit it there was one person he missed more than his sanity, Pansy Parkinson. His girlfriend, his equal. She was just as evil as he was and just as gorgeous, even if he did say so himself. He had spent the week imagining her beautiful body and face. Her long platinum blonde hair, her mysterious blue eyes and her amazing body. She too was a Slytherin and together they ruled the school. He was an heir she was an heiress. When their parents had found out about their courtship they couldn't have been more pleased. For the first time in Draco's life he truly felt like his father was proud of him for picking a more than adequate girlfriend. They both had pureblood and shared the dislike of any mud bloods, especially Granger.

That idiot Dumbledore had come to the decision that the boys didn't get along well enough and had sent every single boy in the school away to a Camp site in the middle of nowhere for what he called 'team building'. Patronising old fool Draco thought to himself. All the male teachers had accompanied them which left all the girls at Hogwarts. He saw Professor Sprout running down the steps from the front door. She arrived at the large group out of breath and a bit flustered.

"Thank God your back."

"What is it Sabrina (?)?" asked an irritated Snape.

"It's the girls they have gone mad. They have started a riot. They're out of control. The morning after you left they just went mad" she said obviously upset. Why did Draco have the feeling Pansy was involved in this?

"How did it start?" asked a now even more agitated Snape as they made their way to the ancient castle, the boys following closely behind.

"It started when Hermione Granger and some of the other girls snuck into the Slytherin tower and re-decorated the 7th year girls dormitory in Gryffindor colours and then the Slytherin girls, lead by Pansy Parkinson, retaliated by putting frogs in the Gryffindor girls common room. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw started, the castle is in pieces. It's like their possessed!" She sobbed.

Draco and the other Slytherin boys shared a knowing look and smirked. Whenever Pansy got mad she really got Mad. Draco remembered the time he had pissed off Pansy and she had refused to talk to him for a week let alone kiss him. The entered the foyer, which was in a state of destruction, and saw Pansy and Hermione standing with their wands pointing at each other. What really caught his eye was the new dark brunette Pansy and Granger wearing a hat covering her head. They arrived in time to see Pansy shield herself from one of Hermione's spells. Hermione was enraged and conjured up a snake. Draco smirked to himself, when it came to animals Pansy was A . She was an animagus, parcel tongue and had quite the assortment of animals at her mansion. The only thing she couldn't stand was spiders and he was frequently removing them from her dormitory to stop her screaming. Nobody apart from close friends and family knew about Pansy's special animal powers.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Pansy sneered at her before smiling at Draco. Hermione, who had always thought Pansy to be a stupid blonde that was scared of everything, put on a confused expression and Pansy rolled her eyes. She walked to where the snake was and picked it up she wrapped the snake around the back of her neck and stroked his scaly skin.

"Morpheous Mouseous" she said without warning causing Hermione to turn into a tiny white mouse. Pansy set the snake on the floor and spoke to it.

(In parcel tongue) "There you go handsome a nice little mouse for you to eat" Draco could have sworn he saw the Snake's eyes flash of excitement and then with lightning quick movement the snake shot towards the mouse that was Hermione. He had no idea what Pansy had said unlike Potter who cried out.

"Stop It someone. She just told the snake to eat Hermione!" he yelled out.

"Would I do something like that?" Pansy asked innocently. Most of the Gryffindors answered with yes or scoffs while the Slytherins just laughed coldly. During this time the snake had engulfed Hermione and was now attempting to swallow her.

"Miss. Parkinson get Miss. Granger out of the snake now!" yelled a teacher. Pansy made no effort to move.

"I SAID NOW!"

"Okay, Okay I just wanted to watch him swallow her first" She reluctantly wandered over to the snake and whispered something to it before the snake spit Hermione out. A moment later Hermione was restored to herself and everyone, including some of the teachers though they pretended to cough, burst out laughing at Hermione. Her hair had been replaced from the dull mousy brown hair into a mixture of vibrant colours, obviously the work of Pansy. Pansy picked up the snake and smirked at Hermione.

"Just so you know I would never have let him eat you" she said "Oh and why is that?" She said while trying to wipe off the Snake Saliva.

"Because he has a specific diet and cant eat crap" she said before making her way up the stairs. Draco and the boys quickly walked to catch up with her and when they reached her Draco intertwined his fingers with hers as they caught up about the last week.

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R.R 


End file.
